metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Torizo
The Golden TorizoSuper Metroid Players' Guide pg. 44''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide'' pg. 71''Super Metroid'' development map is a Torizo that Samus Aran encounters in Ridley's Hideout on planet Zebes. Description The Golden Torizo enters the room by dropping down from a hidden chamber in the ceiling. It adopts the pose of a sitting Chozo Statue before opening its eyes, standing up, and turning golden. Compared to the Torizo that Samus encountered in Crateria, the Golden Torizo is stronger and more intelligent. Normal Missiles are mostly ineffective against the Golden Torizo, who will simply turn to the side (stepping into the backdrop) and dodge them, though with precise timing they can still damage it. Super Missiles are not entirely effective either, as the Golden Torizo will grab them in mid-flight and throw them back at Samus; however, it can only hold one Super Missile at a time, so a barrage of Super Missiles can still damage the Golden Torizo. The Charge Beam is also highly effective, as the Golden Torizo will not dodge or grab it. Just like the weaker Torizo, the Golden Torizo is able to spew explosive Item Sphere-like bombs and shoot crescent-shaped energy waves at Samus, though the latter attack is now fired at an very high rate. Instead of its swinging arms attack, it now shoots energy rings from its eyes, which produce a delayed explosion after hitting the ground; the Golden Torizo will telegraph the latter by blinking just before the explosions occur. When very low on health, its open chest may release "egg" formations that quickly "hatch" into bird-like creatures, which charge forward at Samus and then melt away. The Golden Torizo starts out bright gold, but gradually gets duller as it takes damage, eventually resembling the original Torizo's color scheme. Its weakpoint is its bright teal abdomen. Upon defeating the Golden Torizo, Samus can proceed into the next room, where she will be rewarded with the Screw Attack. Official data ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ;Page 44:"The Golden Torizo, much like a mini guardian, isn't too difficult to defeat. Use a combination of Super Missiles and Charge Beam, hitting the stones he throws to gain power-ups."'' ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide ;NORFAIR AREA E (pg. 71) :'THE GOLDEN TORIZO''' :"Take plenty of Super Missiles to fight the Golden Torizo. Stand close and blast him. Finish him off with the Charge Beam. For refills, blast the stones that the Torizo throws." Trivia *Entering the Golden Torizo's room while pressing all of the controller's face buttons will give Samus all of the game's items except for the X-Ray Scope and Screw Attack (which is in the following room), 7 Energy Tanks, 3 Reserve Tanks, 100 Missiles, 20 Super Missiles, and 20 Power Bombs.http://tasvideos.org/3023S.html Note that this will not work if the Golden Torizo has already been destroyed. *The Golden Torizo's bird-like projectiles vaguely resemble Wallfires. *Although the distinction between the names "Torizo" and "Chozo Statue" is made by the English translation, the name "Golden Torizo" is first used in an early development map of Super Metroid. Gallery Chozo 2.jpg|The Golden Torizo catching a Super Missile in mid-flight. SM Golden Torizo Sidestep.png|The Golden Torizo steps into the background to dodge missiles Golden Torizo Projectiles.png|The Golden Torizo's bird-like projectiles References ru:Золотой Торизо Category:Bosses Category:Chozo Category:Robots Category:Statues Category:Androids Category:Ridley's Lair